legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Dragoons
Leadership There are two divisions of the Dragoons, the mounted air soldiers and the wall soldiers. They are part of the Lionsdale military. Air Captain - The leader of all of the Air Knights, leads the mounted knights in combat Air Knights - (commonly known as the dragoons) The toughest and most disciplined soldiers of the kingdom, they mount anything that can fly and take the fighting to the sky (There are wing leaders and members subdivisions) Air Squires - Promising kids who seem to have what it takes, they serve the knights by tending to the mounts and resupplying the knights in combat. They undergo intensive training everyday to one day be knights. Wall Captain - Captain of the wall soldiers, commands the anti air ballistas, has equal command power as the Air Captain Wall Knights - Knights who either grew too old to be air knights anymore, knights who couldn't complete the air training, and soldiers from the capital's garrison, the wall knights follow their captain to man the air defense ballistas to protect the city (There are section leaders and members subdivisions, each given a large stretch of wall) Wall Squires - newest initiates to the Order, they carry the ammo for the walls and do everything in their power to try and make it into the Air Squires. Location Base is the Dragoon Fortress north of the capital. Demographics The order is fill with mostly men, not for any reason other than not many girls join because of the hellish training. Kids are often put into the squires by their parents at a young age. Problem children who live on the street and keep ending up in prison are forced into the program. Everyone who that does either doesn't make it long, or are smartened up real fast. When it comes to age, Air knights are the only ones with strict age restrictions. Once an air knight, including their Captain, becomes too old to do the aerial maneuvers they need to do to survive, they are moved to the wall knights. Leadership is decided when either of the other leaders pass away, or when the Air Captain becomes too old. The Air Captain is decided by the wing leaders, promoting one of themselves based on combat and leadership skills. The Wall Captain is typically replaced by a previous Air Captain upon their death, unless an otherwise exceptional individual is present. There are no race restrictions to the Order, and they frown upon discrimination in their ranks. The order itself has been around since the early days of the empire, when the emperor at the time realized that he needed some way to stop dragons and other winged beasts from invading his kingdom, stealing his livestock and burning his crops. One of his generals at the time suggested forming an order dedicated to the air defense, and by his leadership, the Dragoons were born. The whole system of training and riding wyverns and other flying beasts took many years to perfect, and even to this day is constantly being updated with newer forms of magic. The magic used by all Dragoons is known as Leap. It's a magic that shoots them in a direction almost instantly. The magic is used to move from one's mount, into the air, and to turn the rider into a physical projectile. With spear in hand, they can use this magic to pierce the hide of any beast, or the armor of any airship. Of course, a missed leap will leave the dragoon plummeting to the ground, and they can only aim this magic midair through highly intensive training and physical prowess, which is why members who reach thirty years of age (Or their race's equivalent), are removed from the Air Knights. On top of that, knights who show skills in either wind or lightning magic are taught that as well, as both make for powerful skills against flying opponents. Other magics are learned, but they are not taught by the Knights and have to be self learned. It is up to the discretion of the soldier if they think a magic they are capable of using will be useful to their fight. The knights armaments, armour, and mounts, are also up to their discretion. However, every knight uses a polearm of some sort, most sticking to lances or spears, but halberds, naginatas and other weapons are common too. Armour is typically light plate metal (mostly mithril),dragon scale, or heavy leather hides with chain mail. As for their mounts, the garrison in the mountains breeds their own pegasi and wyverns, but if a knight can prove they have another beast they can work just as well with, then they are free to use them. Because of the location of the fortress, many dragoons don't pursue relationships until they move to the wall, where they live in their own homes or at the garrison. Unless they are forced to be here, Squires are free to quit at anytime, so long as they notify the Captains. Many of the squires end of leaving the Dragoons since they were either brought in from the streets or were noble brats who needed some discipline beat into them, and once they have been corrected, they return to the town. Knights also are free to leave, however, part of becoming a knight means understanding the responsibilities of your post. With what it means to be a dragoon in mind, no knight has ever left the dragoons. Even ancient men who serve diligently on the wall will not retire and will serve until they are physically unable to serve anymore. Beliefs The guild has no singular religious belief, and even lets members openly practice their own religions without fear of persecution. However, the overarching belief of the Order is that they are the first, last, and thus only line of defense from air based attacks on the capital, and must treat this responsibility properly, with the utmost skill and dedication to honing their skills. No knight, be they on the wall or in the air, will ever think about shirking their responsibilities.